


Двое на одного

by Laliho



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho
Summary: Рукава играет один на один. Сэндо ― совсем иначе. Общим оказывается баскетбол.





	

Каэдэ Рукава любит баскетбол. Самая очевидная истина ― уж больно заметно. Иногда кажется, что ему ничего в жизни больше не нужно. А может, и не кажется, кто знает.

Посоревноваться с баскетболом в сердце Рукавы способно только одно ― сон. Каждое утро эти два увлечения сражаются ― с переменным успехом. Впрочем, когда дело не касается баскетбола, Рукава точно предпочитает поспать.

Пожалуй, ещё Рукава любит соперников. Обыгрывать, конечно, ведь его цель ― стать сильнейшим игроком в мире. Хотя соперники ― это всего лишь часть баскетбола. Обычно Рукава не запоминает их лиц, так, только если цвета маек и манеру игры. Надоедливый в белом, поначалу с ним было много мороки ― он опишет тех, кто ему проиграл, примерно так.

Игроков Сёхоку Рукава выделяет в отдельный класс. Они ― соперники, с которыми он побеждает. Они ― команда, после национальных соревнований больше, чем когда-либо. И пусть Рукава и не признаётся, но шумный рыжий придурок из Сёхоку часто как нельзя кстати начинает выводить его из себя ― проиграть тогда просто невозможно.

Каэдэ Рукава любит бежать вперёд. Только дайте пас ― он забьёт. В игре один на один нет никого сильней.  
Только Рукава ― часть команды. Не сразу, но ему удаётся осознать, что победу нужно завоёвывать вместе.

Акира Сэндо не попадает на национальные. Он улыбается, как идиот, легко соглашается сыграть, не отдаёт ни одного очка просто так. Рукава помнит, как тренер сказал, что он слабее, чем Сэндо. И его из себя выводит, что ключик к загадке аса Рёнан не подбирается.

Акира Сэндо вызывающе расслаблен и совсем не собирается уступать. От мяча рукам горячо, в полумраке блестят глаза, а воздух пахнет потом и пылью. Сэндо говорит, что Рукаве нужно понять, чем плоха его «One-on-one», сделать это, пока не поздно.

Рукава понимает ― и побеждает лучшего игрока Японии. 

Его следующий шаг ― Америка. Плеер нудно повторяет английские слова, Рукава не спит за рулём велосипеда и не чувствует, что с Сэндо всё кончено.

Рукава уже забывает своих бывших противников. Сэндо только вот остаётся.

Сэндо сказал: «Удачи на национальных». Рукава хочет сыграть с ним после.

***

У площадки собралась малышня. Кольцо только одно ― подойти они не смеют, смотрят из-за забора и гадают, что за два высоченных парня играют как профи. Рукаве нет до них дела, а Сэндо иногда оглядывается, усмехается сам себе и продолжает как пальцем манить ― не проигрывать.

― Говорят, ты штрафные на национальных с закрытыми глазами забрасывал? ― Сэндо забавляется с мячом, перестукивает из руки в руку. И смеётся. Заливистым низким голосом. И тоже пробует забить вслепую штрафной. Рукава не может смириться с лёгкостью его попадания.

На двадцатом броске становится ясно, что сдаваться никто не намерен, Рукава молча распаляется, а Сэндо с по-детски коварным видом предлагает вслепую сыграть один на один. Пусть затея выглядит глупо, Рукава соглашается. Это Сэндо. Отказаться нельзя.

Первый раз мяч после отскока от площадки возвращается точно в ладонь. Рукава спокоен ― он верит мячу и своему телу.

На третий шаг вправо ладонь до мяча не дотрагивается, врезается в чужое предплечье. Слышится смех.

― Эй-эй, Рукава, осторожней, а то придётся засчитать тебе фол, ― у Сэндо в голосе странные нотки. Он вообще странный. С ним так странно нельзя не сыграть.

― Судья нашёлся, ― коротко огрызается Рукава, зажмуривает покрепче глаза и шарит руками по воздуху, будто его можно пощупать. Слышно, как Сэндо неспешно отстукивает по земле мячом, ускоряется, чтобы уйти в отрыв. Рукава разворачивается и резко тянет руку на звук ― хлопок мяча об ладонь.

А затем натыкается на мяч. Как если бы Сэндо его ему протянул.

― Ты! ― Рукава тащит мяч на себя, а за ним утягивает и этого смеющегося идиота.

― Ха-ха! Нарушаешь правила, суперновичок. ― Сэндо отпускает мяч, а затем подсекает его снизу, ловит и разворачивается. Бок о бок ― так Рукаве играть привычнее ― больше данных, чтобы прочитать движение.Напрягается корпус ― будет обманка, лёгкий наклон вправо ― собирается бежать. Мяч скрипит ― значит, будет бросок. Пальцы в волосы ― кулаком по зубам.

― Забавный, ― а глаза Сэндо, верно, и не закрывал. Стоит, держится за скулу и всё равно спокоен. ― Интересно с тобой играть.

Рукава сопит на беззлобный взгляд, бесится, что Сэндо не воспринимает его всерьёз. Решает показать, что открыл секрет, как стать сильнее. Поднимает откатившийся в сторону мяч и ведёт к кольцу.

― Эй, Рукава, я знаю, что ты не промахнёшься, ― Сэндо делает несколько шагов за ним ― уже успел спрятать руки в карманы. ― Думаешь, удивишь?

А Рукава выпрыгивает на кольцо и в последний момент выбрасывает за спину кручёный пас ― Сэндо успевает среагировать и быстро смекает, что делать дальше. Трёхочковый выходит высокий, любой позавидует. Во взгляде Сэндо ― что-то вроде понимания. Он Рукаву по плечу со смешком хлопает и предлагает:

― Давай сыграем ещё в одну игру.

И напоминает напоминает, что не зря был раздающим, и теперь черёд Рукавы забрасывать мяч. Выходит, соревноваться вдвоём лишь с одним кольцом можно тоже.

Но, пусть Рукава и позволил Сэндо сделать самый первый в их странной игре бросок, все остальные мячи в кольцо залетят только из его рук.

Пас не похож на те, какие Рукава получает в Сёхоку. Сэндо не задумывается, бросает быстрей ― и просчитывает на полшага вперёд.

― Такой же жадный, ― замечает он после особенно зрелищного попадания Рукавы и получает мячом в живот.

― Такой же идиот, ― передразнивает Рукава. Пасует обратно, не пытаясь забить.

― Всё не так ужасно, ― Сэндо возвращает ему мяч.

И на это Рукава молчит.

Он ведь любит баскетбол и выигрывать. Не запоминает противников в лицо и идёт к своей цели.

Только на баскетбольном маньяке из Рёнан притормозил. Отмахнуться от этого надо, обыграть и забыть. Не подмечать новых обманок, не стремиться повторить те же движения и сделать их даже лучше. Не вестись на слабо. Не позволять Сэндо и баскетболу играть вместе, единым целым ― против него одного.

Но Рукаве хочется, чтобы Сэндо что-то делал, первым вызывал его на бой. Чтобы можно было ответить и на очередную раздражающую причуду найти точный бросок. Узнать, где у Сэндо предел.

Не всё так плохо ― если интересно. Только вот думать не о победе над Сэндо чем дальше, тем только сложней. 

У Рукавы впереди ― баскетбольные сны за океаном, игроки выше на целую голову и незнакомая быстрая речь. 

Идиота придётся оставить в Японии.

А потом вернуться и победить.


End file.
